


We'll get through this together because you're not alone

by SummerLemonade



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, BAMF Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blood and Injury, Everyone Needs A Hug, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Happy Ending, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Kidnapping, Lotor appears, M/M, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Keith (Voltron), Protective Lance (Voltron), Sad Keith (Voltron), Sad Lance (Voltron), Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, and is a dick, but then it turns fluff, everyone cares and loves fro each other, lot of bonding, shiro doesn't disappear, then angst again, where instead of Shiro disappearing they defeat Zarkon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-21 20:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11952471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerLemonade/pseuds/SummerLemonade
Summary: Voltron defeated Zarkon and his fleet. They won without any casualties on their part or so they thought. Just when they thought it was over it wasn't. Hunk is hit by a beam and is sent spiraling out of control to an inhabitable planet. Lance follows after him alone and gets hurt himself. Keith goes after them and brings them back with Lance greatly injured.When they arrive back at the castle a secret is revealed. Along the way with dealing with the secret, problems arise and bonds are strained. But everyone is there for each other to help mend those bonds back together because they're not alone. They're a family. A family that was only getting bigger.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this has been in my mind for a while so I decided to write it. I haven't actually finished season 2 thus not seeing season 3, but I know what happens thanks to tumblr. :P Which is why this may seems different than the story line, especially since in this fic Shiro doesn't go missing. 
> 
> This is my first Voltron fic, I hope you like it.

They did it!  
They won! They won the war and had defeated the Galran army.  
They took down Zarkon and his army. Along with greatly damaging Haggar.  
It was over.

After so many months of fighting a war they were throw into and having no idea existed. They had managed to push through. Training day after day. Fighting with all their might against aliens, who some didn’t believe existed while others did. Struggling to survive each battle, afraid of losing someone or getting hurt themselves. All the blood, sweat, and tears it had paid off.  
After encountering a group called the Blade of Marmora. With the help of the Blade, they came up with a plan to infiltrate Zarkon’s ship and destroy it from within. Resulting in their victory.  
Keith and Lance were to sneak into the ship, find the control room, and shut it down. Meanwhile the red and blue paladin snuck onto the ship, the black and yellow paladins distracted the fleet as the green paladin kept watch for the two inside.  
Upon escaping the scene and successfully destroying the control room causing the ship to malfunction, they stumbled to a room. Taking a wrong turn after Pidge specifically told them to turn right, they turned left. When they cautiously made their way down the hallway, hiding from every soldier that ran by, they heard screams of pain. The stopped in front a huge double door room, there were less soldier loitering around and running to their stations for battle. The yells were coming from the room in front of them and they sounded very familiar to Keith.  
Lance agreed to help Keith check it out, help whoever was in trouble and then flee to their lions. So, they had to make it quick. Keith busted through the door while Lance stayed behind him covering him. Keith found the answer to his question. It was Thace. He was being held hostage and tortured by Haggar. The two paladins fought her off freeing the poor galran.  
Both Paladin help aid the galran out of the ship. There they met the Blade, whom took their fellow member fleeing the battlefield to avoid the crossfire and to heal their hurt comrade, not before thanking the red and blue paladin.  
After Keith and Lance made it back safely to their lions, the group quickly reunited to form Voltron. Thus, the fight Voltron against Zarkon began.

Voltron was slowly floating in space. The sword once held in its hand disappearing from whence it came. The sword that had given the final blow to Zarkon, sending him to oblivion.  
They all watched, from inside their lions still connected, the huge Galra ship exploding as it fell in a slow descent into a nearby uninhabitable planet.

“Guys we did it! We won! Wooooo!” Lance’s voice was the first to be heard through the intercoms. He shouted proudly to everyone.  
“I-I can’t believe it. We-” Shiro couldn’t speak with how relief and proud of his team he was. No more Mr. Bad guys. The source of his nightmares gone. This just happened. Shiro couldn’t believe his mind.  
“We did it! Yeah,” Pidge finished for him shouting with so much glee as Lance did.  
“That was so scary, I can’t believe we pulled through. I thought we goners so many times,” Hunk exclaimed letting out a huge sigh of relief as a drop of sweat glistened by his left brow.  
“Great job you guys,” Keith said cheered a small smile played on his lips.  
“Aww Keith, what was that you just said. I never knew you could say all those words together in a sentence,” Lance teased. He was a little take back when he heard Keith speak. His heart made this fluttering feeling as did his stomach. Keith gave him butterflies.  
“Shut it Lance,” Keith snapped.  
“Sorry, sorry didn’t mean to ruin the mood,” Lanced apologized quickly regretting of ruining the victorious mood and putting his foot in his mouth. He just soured Keith’s mood after he was so happy. Great, Lance thought. He should’ve kept his mouth shut.  
“Yeah whatever,” Keith remarked. He was glad no one could see the light blush painted on his cheeks. He wasn’t actually mad at Lance for his comment but of course he wasn’t gonna let him tease him like that in front of everyone. He had an image to keep.

“Alright paladins. Amazing teamwork. I-I can't believe you did it! This is surreal, but I suggest you come back to the castle to assess any damages to the ship and lions and attend to any injures,” Coran spoke through the intercom. He knew this day would come just not when or how it would go down. He was astonished by how amazingly the team had grown since they’ve arrived at the castle.  
“Yes, paladin it’s time return and make sure you’re all alright,” Allura announced proud of their achievement but worried for her fellow paladin’s state of being after a treacherous battle against the King of Galra and his huge army fleet. She didn’t know how to feel at the moment. She was overwhelmed with emotions. Zarkon was defeated, the one who had destroyed her planet. But then again someone had to lose and she wished there could have been another way, a way that no one had to get hurt. Yet, Allura knew though, there was no reasoning with Zarkon.  
She was happy for her paladins win, yet sad for an enemy's loss.

“Right we’re heading back now,” Shiro complied following orders. “Let’s go team.”  
“You got it Shiro, my man,” Lance responded still bubbling with adrenaline.  
They disassembled Voltron. All five lions now watched individually as the remaining of the battleship finally entered the atmosphere of the lonely planet after the slow descent.  
The red and black lion side by side closer to the planet with the green lion not far behind, while the blue and yellow lion were in the back going over the events with each other.  
“It’s really over isn’t it,” Shiro asked more to himself than to anyone in particular. He felt lighter as those words left his lips finally grasping that this was reality and not a dream. Keith only helped to confirm this to be reality.  
“Yes, Shiro it is. With you leading us to victory. We did it together as a team, as a family,” Keith’s lion floated next to Shiro’s watching the ship crash of the surface of the deserted planet. The cause of Shiro’s PTSD was gone, maybe now he could have a peace of mind and get better. Maybe now they could All get some peace of mind, Keith thought before a bright beam of light interrupted his train of thought.  
“Wha-” Shiro asked not even finishing his question when they all heard the yellow paladin scream in pain.  
A laser had shot from the ship hitting Hunk’s lion head on. As the ship exploded it caused a misfire of one of their weapons sending an unintentional laser at the yellow paladin. Thus, completely shutting down the yellow lion on him. The force of the blast caused the yellow lion to spin out of control and fall rapidly to the trespassed planet.  
“Hunk!” Both the green and blue paladins yelled for their hurt friend.

“Oh god, I can’t lose him,” Lance thought out loud. “Not now. We just won, we could finally go home.”  
This wasn’t happening. They were just celebrating and now one of them was hurt if not gravely injured. Lanced prayed it wasn’t the latter. Lance felt like he was the one to get hit by the beam. He couldn’t lose his best friend. Not now.  
“I can't lose Hunk! We have to go home together! He’s my only reminder of- of home,” Lance cried out feeling as if his heart had been ripped out of his chest and all the air was suck out of his lungs. He hadn’t meant to hurt anyone’s feelings by this statement. Everyone meant so much to him, but Hunk was his best bro and he couldn’t let anything happen to him, his sense of comfort.

The blue lion zipped past the other lions following the yellow’s free fall.  
“Lance,” Pidge called after him troubled. She was ready to follow her friends in need. However, Keith cut her off doing precisely what she was just thinking of doing as well. Although neither of them were able to do anything. Shiro immediately blocked their path from going after Hunk and Lance.  
“Stop,” Shiro shout more of a plea than a command to the red and green paladin.  
“Shiro,” Keith called out confused in why the black paladin stopped him from proceeding.  
“But Shiro we have to go after them,” Pidge sounded so desperate on the verge of crying. She had just watched Hunk get blasted and in pain, while she couldn’t do anything because she along with everyone else were caught by surprise. Then Lance had gone off on his own without any precaution to go after the yellow paladin. Her two friends were in danger and in need of help.  
“I know we should go after them, but we have to be smart about this,” Shiro said calmly hoping his tone would soothe the distraught paladins.  
“Smart? We have to go down there now they need us,” Keith questioned. “Move,” Keith demanded.  
“Look I’m also worried about Hunk but there is a Galran ship down there with potential survivors from the crash. If we all go down there we could be ambushed and then there will be no way of saving Hunk.” Shiro explained and tried to reason with Keith and Pidge. “We should make a plan.”  
“Okay what’s the plan,” Keith asked impatiently. While they were here talking, Lance and Hunk could be needing help and he was going to give it to them.

Lance pushed his lion to an unimaginable speed. He wanted to stop Hunk from crashing harshly or at least lessen the force of the impact. So, he positioned himself in between the yellow lion and the ground.  
He tried pushing Hunk and his lion up to the sky in an attempt to slow him down, but his best friend was going so much faster than he imagined. He felt as if his attempt to slow him down was futile.  
When they had crash landed, Lance had felt like a bug being mash by a shoe, or in this case the yellow lion. He felt like the blue lion was shrinking in on him from the weight of the lion crashing harshly above him. He groaned in pain but it all didn’t matter, he needed to make sure Hunk was alright. This pain was nothing to the pain he would feel if he lost Hunk.

“Hunk?” Lance cried out to his best friend from within his blue lion regaining his composure. Pidge overheard and made her attempt to contact Hunk as well.  
“Hunk are you okay,” Pidge asked worried laced in her tone. “Hunk?”  
“Hunk, buddy answer us,” Lance plead heartbroken by the lack of response.  
A minute past with still no response from the yellow paladin. Lance’s heart dropped. All his thoughts turned negative. Hunk was hurt or worse.  
Lance jump off his seat and ran out of his lion running to the yellow lion. From where he was he could see that lion was still down and it only added to his fear for the worst.

Lance froze halfway through his path to the yellow lion, when he heard someone groan over the intercom. It sounded like-  
“I feel so sick. I think I’m going to throw up,” Hunk whined. All the uncontrollable spinning he did stir his insides awaking his motion sickness once again. His whole body ache. Everything was spinning, and it wasn't helping his headache and motion sickness. Plus, the red glow from the emergency lights made it harder for his eyes to adjust. “My head is killing me. Also, I think my shoulder could be dislocated that or it really hurt bad.”

There was a huge sigh of relief that washed over everyone.  
“Hunk,” Lance teared up.  
“You’re alive,” Pidge tried to hold back her tears. She nearly lost someone important in her life again. That was not something she wanted to go through again. “Hurt but alive,” She let out a sad yet joyful and relief chuckle.  
“You had us worried there,” Shiro voiced out.  
“I’m alive but my stomach and head are killing me,” Hunk gaged. He was worried himself. His life had just flashed before his eye and it wasn't something he wanted to experience yet. Thankfully he was alright, and it seemed so was everyone else.  
“Just let it all out,” Keith sympathized. If he had gone of spinning off at high speeds, he too would probably be throwing up his stomach.  
“Y-you’re okay,” Lance choked out. He took a step forward beginning a slow walking pace soon picking up the pace till he was back to sprinting to the yellow lion’s mouth.

However, the blue paladin never made it to his destination.  
Just as he approached the head of the yellow lion, he managed to dodge a laser shot at him behind the yellow lion’s paw, just as he did his helmet was knocked off.  
Dark spots danced across his vision. He had been caught by surprise. Of course, there would be survivors from the battle determine to fight till their last breathes.  
And just his luck he left his bayard back in his lion not to mention his helmet to communicate with the team was lying out in the open. He was defenseless.

He would just have to make a break for it. He was closer to Hunk’s lion than his. So, he’ll first check up on Hunk, then see if there was any way he could cover for him as he retrieved his bayard.  
Lance slowly rose his head to over the paw. He scanned the area to see from where they had shot him from. How many survivors were there? How close were they? Where were they?  
The ship crash site was far from where they had landed but there were huge pieces of debris scattered everywhere. It was possible they were hiding behind the debris.  
Movement. There. That was the galran soldier that shot at him hiding behind one of the smaller chunks of metal. And it seemed like he wasn’t alone. Probably five in total. There could be more, but it was all Lance could see at the moment without getting shot.  
He ducked back behind the metal paw when another shot was taken at him.  
He was out of ideas. Except for running straight into open enemy fire.  
Well Lance could only help that it wouldn’t end badly. It was now or never. He took a deep breath looking over the paw one last time locating the shooter before making a run for it.

Lasers were flying all around him. It seemed that the other soldiers had laser guns as well due to the high amounts of lasers being shot at him. It didn’t matter though he was just a good couple of feet away from the yellow lion’s entrance. But he suddenly tripped. Then his left shoulder began to burn as if it were on fire. It was hot and that feeling slowly spread to his entire left arm. He quickly got up ignoring the excruciating pain, pushing through having no choice to stay on the floor longer than he had to.  
After entering the lion’s mouth, the soldiers took the opportunity to close in on Lance. Their lasers now millimeters from hitting Lance.

“I missed again,” One of the soldiers hissed at his laser that flew right above Lance’s beautiful brown locks of hair.  
“Don’t worry we got him surrounded,” A tall galran with a bleeding cut above his right eyebrow smirked. He aimed his weapon right at his target, Lance’s head, and pulled the trigger. “Just where we want him.”

The hot beam of light ricocheted of the red lion’s front right leg shielding Lance from the open fire. Just in the nick of time, Keith had arrived to save Lance from danger.  
As Keith landed a huge gush of wind blew sending the Galran soldiers scurrying back. Lance took that opportunity to rush inside the yellow lion away from the crossfire.  
Keith ran out his lion and began to take down every last soldier that had tried to hurt his friends.  
“Keith how are things? Are Hunk and Lance-” Keith turned off his intercom to concentrate on the fight in front of him, he would have to apologize to Shiro later.  
One by one they went down. He had seen Lance run inside away from the danger and was glad he had made it in time to prevent something bad from happening again. Seeing that Lance was alright gave Keith the strength and determination to beat these guys.  
After the last soldier was struck down, Keith ran after Lance to Hunk’s side.

Upon entering the yellow lion’s head, Keith could hear Lance’s frantic voice hovering over a green face Hunk.  
“Me tenías muy preocupada Hunk. Estoy tan feliz de que estés bien. Tenía tanto miedo!” Lance was hugging him for dear life while a couple of tears rolled down his smooth cheeks. Keith couldn’t understand what he was saying but he could tell by Lance’s tone he was happy.  
“Lance, you know I’m still learning Spanish and can barely understand what you’re saying. But I’m guessing I had you worried,” Hunk groaned in his best friend bone crushing hug. “Don’t hug so tight I’m still nauseated from my spin of death. And I think my shoulder is dislocated.”  
“Oh sorry, sorry,” Lance loosened his hug a bit not budging from his side. “I- I thought something bad had happen to you. I mean yeah, a dislocated shoulder is bad, but I mean something worst. I was so scared of losing you.”  
Hunk felt guilty for making Lance feel this way. “I’m sorry for worrying you.”  
“No, it’s not your fault. I’m just so happy you’re fine,” more tears spilled from Lances blue eyes.  
“Well I’m still here and I don't plan on going anywhere,” Hunk reassured Lance, wiping a tear before it made its way down Lance's cheek.

Keith lingered in the back embarrassed of ruining an intimate moment between two best buds. He was so glad Hunk was fine. It seemed that the only thing wrong with him was an upset stomach and a dislocated shoulder. They could finally return to the ship and make sure everyone was safe now and if Hunk had any more injuries than it seemed.  
Keith cleared his throat as an attempt to draw the yellow and blue paladin’s attention to himself. “Um… I’m glad you’re alright Hunk. I suggest...I think it would best to head back to the ship with the others,” Keith said awkwardly or more like how he thought he sounded, but to the others he sounded like normal.  
“Thank you, Keith. You’re right we should go back. I should show everyone that I’m safe,” Hunk agreed with the red paladin standing up slowly with Lance’s assistance, wrapping his good arm around Lance’s broad shoulders.  
“Keith, I didn’t know you followed after Hunk,” Lance asked curiously looking over Keith’s shoulder and around him leaving Hunk to stand on his own meanwhile he checked their surroundings. “Are the others with you as well?”  
“Oh, right well me and Pidge, we were right behind you but Shiro stopped us. He told us to form a plan first,” Keith explained. “He wanted us to bring you guys back safely without any more casualties.”  
Lance and Hunk looked at each other before nodded their understanding of the situation.

Shiro explained to them his plan of action. “I think it would be best if only one of us goes to see if Lance and Hunk need any help. That way if anything goes wrong, the two left behind will be here for back up.” Shiro stopped to see if the other paladins understood, when they both made an agreeing sound through the intercom he continued. “Right well I’ll go after them. You two stay here until I give the signal if anything seems the slightest off.”  
“Right,” Pidge answered quickly.  
“Wait Shiro,” Keith spoke up softly moments before the black paladin headed for his destination.  
“Is something wrong Keith,” Shiro’s voice was laced with worry and concern. “What is it?”  
“Could I go instead,” the red lion asked hating how hesitant he was to ask Shiro his question.  
Shiro considered for a moment, “Alright, but if anything is-”  
Shiro didn’t even get to finish his sentence before the red lion speed off to the planet where his fellow paladins were currently residing. “Be careful,” was all Shiro could add quietly watching the red lion grow smaller. He didn’t know who he was telling that to, Keith, Hunk, or to everyone in general. It didn’t matter though as long as everyone came back safe.

“Well the reason doesn’t matter,” Lance placed a hand on Keith’s left shoulder with a soft smile. “Because you saved my life. So, t-thank you, Kei-”  
Keith caught Lance in his arm as he fainted in front of him.  
“Lance,” Hunk cried out, freaking out about Lance suddenly fainting out of his arms reach.  
“Lance. Lance, hey come on. Are you alright?” Keith softly shook Lance. His heart slammed against his ribcage bursting with dread. Lance just went limp in front of him. They were about to leave for the castle, Lance just thanked him, and they were having another bonding moment, then all of a sudden, he fainted?

The yellow roared as she came back on. The lights coming back on with the power.  
“Keith, are you bleeding,” Hunk asked taking a step forward as he wearily pointing to his stained paladin suit. They both squinted at the stain in the newly lit cockpit of the yellow lion. Keith shook his head trying to remember his fight earlier. In fact, it had been very easy taking all the soldiers down. They were all injured and didn’t put up much a fight, so not a scratch was placed on Keith.  
“Then Lance is,” Hunk answered his own question gravely wishing it weren't true.  
Keith immediately picked up Lance and rushed out of the yellow lion’s head with her frantic paladin close behind.  
“Keith! Keith, where are you going,” Hunk pursued him.  
“Hunk get back in your lion we’re taking Lance to a pod. I’m calling the others to come and get the blue lion,” Keith carried Lance in his arms to his lion, he was so quiet and pale, and it scared him. “Shiro! Shiro are you there?” He turned his intercom back on, lightly placing the blue paladin in his lap as he reached for the controls. His hands were shaking over his controls and his heart was still palpitating at irregular speed. Everything will be alright, he silently repeated to himself to calm his nerves. Everything will be alright.  
“Keith, I’m here. Is everything alright? What’s going on?”  
“Lance was shot. H-he, We need to get him to a pod. But we need help taking the blue lion to the castle. Could you and Pidge help carry it back?” The red lion hovering above the ground waiting for Shiro’s response.  
“Right we’re on our way,” Shiro answered instantly, explaining to Pidge the situation.

Shiro arrived at the speed of light along with Pidge.  
“Keith, you and Hunk head back to the castle first. Pidge and I will follow behind with the blue lion,” Shiro ordered everyone as he and the green paladin positioned themselves in the right spot to lift the blue lion off the ground.  
Immediately Keith, not hesitating the slightest bit, blasted off accompanied by Hunk.

“Coran! Coran,” Keith called out to the elder Altean in haste.  
“Yes, I am here Keith. Is there something of the matter,” Coran responded concerned at the way Keith had yelled for him.  
“Lance is hurt. We’re on our way back could you please ready a pod for him and Hunk,” the red paladin commanded. His heart was racing but upon seeing the castle it started to slow down, nevertheless he was still feeling very uneasy for Lance’s wellbeing. The blue paladin laid still in his lap and it was a very uncommon scene to find the paladin in, he was always so loud and active, not quiet and reserved. This wasn’t his Lance and he needed his Lance back.  
“We’re on it Keith, don’t worry,” Allura assured Keith. “Come on Coran let’s hurry.”  
“Yes Princess,” Coran answered, and the intercom went silent.  
Keith and Hunk arrived at the castle in no time. Quickly landing their lions in their own assigned hangers upon arrival with much desperation.  
The red lion opened her mouth for Keith to have a quick exit. Keith carried Lance in his arms rushing out of his lion but not before he thanked her.  
Urgently, Keith took Lance to the medical wing, hoping that he wouldn’t be too late. His breathing was deafening or was it Lance’s. No, it was his. Lance breaths were shallow. Too shallow. It wasn't right. He needed to get Lance to a cryopod fast. Lance was beginning to look very sickly pale and his breathing had become very shallow. He was looking worse by the minute, so Keith picked up his pace wasting no time in getting Lance the medical attention he needed.  
“Keith, Keith where are you,” Hunks voice rang around his helmet.  
“I’m...I’m heading to the infirmary. We’re close. Where you? Are you heading there as well,” Keith spoke out of breath from running with the blue paladin in his arms.  
“Yes, I’m near the medical bay as well,” Hunk answered. He also seemed out of breath hurrying to meet them at the infirmary.

The huge doors opened as Keith stood in front of them.  
“Keith,” Allura cried out as she jogged to his side. “We’ve readied the healing pods.” She informed him walking beside him in a quick pace. “Oh Lance,” She quietly observed the injured paladin, sadden that he was hurt.

“Keith, Lance,” Hunk appeared in the infirmary panicking and worrying so much for Lance more than his own health.  
“Hunk,” Keith answered back grateful to know Hunk was there as well. Seeing him, Keith wanted Hunk to go into a pod immediately as well, he looked like he could collapse at any minute.

“This cryopod is ready, Keith,” Coran announced. He reached out to take Lance into his own arms and prepare him for the cryogenic pod.  
However, Keith instinctively pulled Lance more into his chest protectively. He knew Lance should go into the pod, but he also didn’t want to part with him by giving him to someone else.  
“How about we let Keith put him in the healing pod,” Hunk suggested trying to ease the awkward and heavy tension in the air.  
“Yes, sorry Keith didn’t mean anything wrong,” Coran apologized to the red paladin with a sadden look overtaking his facial expression.  
“No, I’m sorry. I’m just worried about Lance,” Keith corrected Coran, apologizing for hurting him unintentionally. He knew Coran was just going to put Lance in the pod attire and place him in pod, but his instincts told his to protect lance and it overrode everything else.

Once Lance was in his healing pod, Coran turned to Hunk who was holding his injured arm, “Hunk, my boy, you’re healing pod is ready for you.”  
Hunk was startles a little by Coran’s statement that snapped him out of his train of thought. He got caught up in his own thoughts as he watched Lance’s chest move with every breath he took. It took him a bit to register what he was asked. “Oh, um I think I’ll like to wait a little while and see how Lance is doing.” Hunk answered never breaking his eye contact from Lance’s unconscious state. “I just feel a little responsible for not noticing Lance was hurt. If I did maybe we could have brought him here sooner.”  
“My dear boy, it is not your fault. You yourself were hurt as well, not in top conditions to have noticed. Don’t blame yourself. Besides he won’t be out for a good couple of varga maybe quintant. It’d be best for you to enter your pod and get examined for any injuries. If you’re fine then you’ll be out quicker than Lance and you’ll be there when he wakes,” the older Altean advised the yellow paladin the best solution. Hunk was also hurt but to what extend no one could tell and he needed medical attention as well. But waiting for Lance, which could take longer or shorter than what they could expect, could hinder the yellow paladin’s safety.  
“Coran is right Hunk. It’d be best for you to get healed while we wait,” Shiro spoke up as he and Pidge entered the medical bay.  
“Alright,” Hunk sighed defeatedly. What good will it do if he was hurt too and worry everyone including Lance again?

A couple of hours passed by, but it felt more like days with all the apprehension everyone held at bay.  
Pidge stood in front of Lance’s pod brooding. Deep in thought with a troubled expression. This was the same for everyone, waiting quietly and patiently.  
While the Paladins stood in silence, Coran examined the medical reports with Allura both looking very perplexed.  
Shiro held his hand on Keith's should who stood further back in the room, his bangs covering his eye from the world from seeing his unshed tears.  
“How are Lance and Hunk doing?” Pidge asked so softly she wondered if she actually said those words out loud or not.

Coran looked up to Allura who nodded in approval. “Well it seems the yellow paladin is stable. His left arm was dislocated, a couple of bruises here and there, and he suffered a mild concussion, but it is very minor. It doesn’t seem to pose any threat. He is safe. I think he’ll be out in a good 1 or 2 varga, but as for the blue paladin,” Coran trailed of a little. Everyone looked up at him waiting in anticipation for him to continue.  
“I didn’t want to mention this in front of Hunk, in fear he wouldn’t want to get in his pod due to Lance, but when Keith brought him in he was in very critical conditions,” Keith felt like his chest constricted causing him to stop breathing. ‘Critical conditions?’  
“If he was brought here any later he could have possibly lost his life,” Coran admitted. Shiro squeezed Keith’s shoulder in hopes of easing him and keeping him calm with the knowledge they gained from the Altean. A shaking exhale let Shiro know Keith was fine. Pidge hugged herself as her glasses reflected the light in a way to conceal the tears that threaten to fall out. Shiro was no better but he wanted to stay strong for the others.  
“He lost a lot of blood. He was shot in his left shoulder hitting a vital artery. Due to exhaustion for the fight and stress from Hunk being in trouble it overloaded and weakened his immune system. Which led to him bleed excessively,” Coran continued, and a heavy tension settle in around them knowing how gravely injured Lance was. “There is also something you should know-”  
“But once Hunk is done healing we’ll inform you all what it is,” Allura interrupted not wanting Coran to reveal some important information yet. It was also a lot to take in at the moment. She decided it would be best to take this step by step.  
“What is something wrong will Lance,” Shiro voiced out. He was being to freak out more. Was Lance hurt more than just almost bleeding out? He started to blame himself for not noticing anything sooner. If he had told the paladins to head to the castle sooner, then Hunk wouldn’t have been hit by a laser and Lance wouldn’t have been shot. Keith felt Shiro tense up and place his hand top of the black paladin’s pulling him out of his turmoil. As if telling him, ‘You couldn’t have known.’ Shiro gave him a sad but thankful smile.  
“No, there isn’t anything wrong with him or yes or...I’m not sure. I’m still unfamiliar with the human anatomy. But they aren’t in anymore danger,” Allura hastily answered the worried team. They all let out a deep breath.  
Pidge was relief that Hunk and Lance were safe now. Hunk would be getting out soon and Lance had made it in time thanks to Keith. Lance was hurt more than everyone had thought but ‘they’ would be alright. Wait...’They’?  
“Allura what do you mean by ‘they’,” Pidge quickly looked up to ask the princess, but a swooshing sound stopped her from urging on. Allura’s attention as well as everyone’s were averted.

“Hunk,” Shiro called out moving over to the yellow paladin followed by everyone else. Shiro helped aid Hunk out of his pod slowly. His eyes were still closed but was easy to maneuver over.  
Hunk blinked away his dazed state looking around to see everyone’s face so close to his and with worried expression plastered to his face.  
“Oh, hey you guys,” Hunk said with a nervous chuckle rubbing the back of his neck. “I wasn’t long right? I was all good?”  
“Well you had a minor concussion but besides that you’re as healthy as me,” Coran joked a little too loud, but it was an attempt to lighten the mood.  
“So, I’m dying,” hunk joked with a serious face.  
Coran’s face scrunched up trying to understand Hunk’s statement. Everyone laughed, forgetting for a moment the  
scare they’ve been through.  
It didn’t last long, everyone knew the question that was racing through Hunk’s mind waiting to be asked.  
Everyone looked at each other wondering if they should tell him or not and how he would react to the news about Lance’s condition.  
“Well Lance is stable now. He’s doing better and is healing fast,” Allura decided to be the one to tell him. More like everyone sort of looked at her to be the one to tell him the news. “When you arrived, Lance had lost a lot of blood and was barely breathing. But thanks to Keith we got him to the pod in time. Keith saved him.” Allura tied to end it in a happy note. But telling Hunk all this was like kicking a puppy. Telling a child Santa Claus isn’t real. Therefore, the reason the others didn’t want to tell the yellow Paladin the state Lance was in when they had arrived.

All eyes were on Hunk, waiting for his reaction. Was he going to cry, was he going to leave, was he going to yell, blame someone or himself?  
Instead they were taken aback by his action. He walked over and engulfed Keith in a hug.  
“Thank you so much Keith. Thank you so much for saving not only Lance’s but my life too.”  
Keith felt so much lighter. He buried his face in Hunk’s chest hiding his tears. Soon everyone joined in, in a group hug. Alleviation, comfort, and happiness washed over everyone.

“So, what was it you didn’t want to tell us till Hunk was done healing,” Pidge asked, wiping her tears away, curious as to what that information could be.  
Hunk looked at the princess with a confused face. Everyone was now standing in front of Lance’s healing pod.  
“It’s best if I showed you,” Allura suggested. She tapped on the screen on the glass of the cryogenic pod.  
A heart beat could be heard. Everyone presumed it was Lance’s, a steady and soft rhythmic beating. The paladins were relieved to know that Lance’s heartbeat was beating at a regulated rate, with no fault. However, the four paladins then began to look confused and look up at one another, eyebrows raised, upon hearing a second heartbeat. This time this one was softer, barely audible, and faster than the first heartbeat they heard.  
The four paladins all faced Allura, looking at her for answers.  
Coran step forward being the one to answer, “It seems Lance is with child,” He announced proudly with a huge grin on his face. Allure smiled sweetly beside him, shrugging off wanting to be the one to make the big announcement.  
“Lance is pregnant,” Hunk restated with a happy shocked face looking back at Lance along with the others.

The two heartbeats intertwined with each other as the paladins looked back up at Lance’s peaceful face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank for reading my fic!!! I hope you enjoyed it.  
> Sorry for any grammatical errors. 
> 
> The next chapter will reveal more about Lance and how everyone take in the information they were told. 
> 
> Please feel free to tell me how I did. And if y'all enjoyed it or not, or if I need to fix anything. Thank you so much!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After waiting for nine days, Lance finally emerges from the cryopod.  
> However, they face a predicament of trying to tell Lance about the child he carries and wondering if he actually knew in the first place.  
> Thankfully for the blue paladin everyone is there for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi so very very very sorry for the late update. I've been wanting to update since the beginning of this year.  
> My laptop charger broke so I couldn't use my computer for like almost two month till the new one came in. Then my spring semester started and it was literal hell. I barley pass organic chemistry but I passed all my other classes fine. This semester I didn't even have free time to my self so I couldn't work on this. I had like test every other week so my weekends were just me locked in my room trying to study.  
> Then I had two summer classes which were back breaking. But that's over so now I can finally upload chapter 2! Yey!  
> Without further ado, I hope you enjoy!

It has been nine days since the fall of Zarkon.

Nine days, since the defeat of his large fleets.

Nine days, since the disappearance of Haggar.

Nine days, since the fall of the galran empire and the loyal followers of Zarkon gone into hiding waiting for the right time to rise up again.

 

It has also been nine days since Lance was placed in a healing pod.  
After hearing the conditions of Lance, nine days were far too long to wait for Lance to come out of the pod and far too short for everyone to process everything.

Waiting for Lance to fully heal was suspenseful. It left everyone restless. Hunk couldn’t stop cooking, baking or trying out new recipes. All in order to try to keep his mind busy, in order to ease his mind of seeing Lance hurt once again. Occupying himself to stay sane and stop his mind from replaying what happened nine days ago over and over again. He felt so guilty. Being Lance’s best friend and yet he couldn’t protect him. If only he were stronger and braver, he could have prevented this. So, he promised himself that he would get stronger, be braver, and never let his best friend from ever getting hurt again. He would protect Lance just like Lance had protected him. Hunk will be the bestest of friends in the entire universe and make sure that Lance will always be happy because there is no repayment for how much Lance has done for him. Lance will get to be happiness boy he so much deserves to be.

Pidge was getting no sleep. Having all-nighters as she typed away on her computer. She isolated herself from the other, except from Hunk, sayings she had research to do or needed to work on some projects or modify some tech. She would sit herself somewhere in a corner of a room where Hunk lingered. They wouldn’t speak, it was more of just taking in each other’s presence as a silent support. She would be on her computer while Hunk busied himself doing chores. It hit her hard to know Lance was injured and on the verge of taking his last breath. She had grown to care deeply for everyone. Considering them as family. Lance was like an older brother to her, and nearly losing Lance was like losing Matt all over again. And she couldn’t bare to lose anyone one she cared about anymore. She was not going to let that happen. An attempt to make sure of it, she tried upgrading the castle's defenses.

Allura was overwhelmed with so many emotions. Was it really over? The cause of all her pain, the loss of her home, her family? The reason she fought so hard. Could she finally find some closure? No. Not yet. Haggar was still out there, but they would find her soon. Slowly but surely, they would get back the peace that she grew up knowing. Once Lance is fine they could all bring peace together. Together with her new family.

He may have fooled everyone into believing he was fine, but Coran’s heart almost broke hearing that Lance was in danger again. The first being Lance saving him from an explosion and now for saving Hunk. Lance was very selfless and because of that he was always getting hurt. Coran loved and hated how selfless Lance was. He had grown to care so much of the boy as if he were his own. It may have been a rough start, but he grew fond of the boisterous blue paladin. Reassuringly, Lance was going to be fine. He had just done maintenance on all the healing pods, tip top shape, for healing his little helper. The blue paladin was going to be just fine.

Tossing and turning did not help Shiro sleep any better. He felt like a complete failure. Being the leader was too much pressure on him. He couldn't help but feel guilty for letting anyone on his team get hurt. Like it was on his hands that if anyone did get hurt it would be all his fault. He knew it wasn’t. Everyone made sure of that, but it didn’t help lessening the weight off his shoulders. Lance nearly losing his life made it seem like it was his fault. The war was over, yet it felt like it wasn’t. How was he going to face the others? How was he going to face Lance? Maybe this was all in his head. So much has happened, it’s probably just overwhelming for him to fathom. He just needed to sleep, really sleep, and he could be more calm and rational with himself. Of course, no one would blame him. He knew Hunk and Lance would never blame him. He knew that. However, he still ended up with little to no sleep.

Keith was more quiet than usual. He was more alone than usual. Taking out whatever emotions he had out on the training bots. If he wasn't so quick in acting fast, Lance wouldn’t be here. This possibility scared him to the bones and kept his awake at night thinking about how much of a close call it was. Oh, how much he hated see Lance in those healing pods. He missed hearing Lance’s stupid taunts, his stupid laugh, seeing his goofy smile. He may make it seem like Lance annoys him to no end but in reality, he appreciated him. It was the first time someone other than Shiro had acknowledged him, made him feel at home and let him be himself. He always had a hard time making friends and opening up. Yet Lance had done all of that so easily. So he couldn’t lose someone he finally let his walls down to. He couldn’t go through with what happened to Shiro to happen with Lance. Because everyone he cared about left him, but he got Shiro back and he was going to get his Lance back as well.

Another day went by, another day that everyone grew more anxious. They all gathered at the infirmary for Coran’s daily diagnosis of Lance’s condition.

“It seems that Lance may be getting out soon. He has made a speedy recovery and is in no longer any critical danger,” Coran announced looking down at a clipboard in his hands skimming over the papers multiple times.

“Coran, you said that yesterday and the day before that. You already said Lance would be out soon,” Keith spoke up with a hint of irritation in his voice as he folded his arms across his chest.

“Yes, but now he seems to have fully recovered even more so,” Coran tried to justify.

“Then why isn’t he getting out yet. You said that by yesterday he was fine to step out. So why isn’t he,” Keith lost his cool and snapped. Coran kept feeding them these lies that Lance was fine and he would be out of the healing pods soon. So why hasn’t anything Coran said been coming true. Was Lance not okay? Was Coran keeping something from them? What did he know that everyone didn’t?

“Keith, calm down. It’s okay. We’re all worried too. But we have to be patient. Lance may be doing some of his own healing and needs some more time for himself. We can’t rush things, Keith. When Lance is ready he’ll be out. Coran said he has fully recovered so there’s no need to worry,” Shiro stood in front of Keith placing a hand on his shoulder to bring Keith's attention up to him. Although, Shiro wanted to also believe what he said. He couldn’t help but think what Keith had said was true. If Lance was done healing why was he still in the pod? Was he doing some self-healing? He would probably talk to Coran alone later to discuss about any issues. For now, he had to calm everyone down and be the rock they need.

“Thank you number one,” Coran thanked Shiro softly. He wasn’t hiding any information from anyone if that’s what they were implying. He had told everyone everything he knew.

 

“Coran,” Hunk broke the silence that settled over them for a few minutes. “How is the baby doing?” Everyone directed back their attention to Coran wanting to hear the news. They were so focused on just Lance they had forgotten about Lance’s baby. Could it be that maybe that was the reason for the delay?

“Right the baby,” Pidge remembered. Then she quietly added. “Do you think Lance knows about the baby? How do you think he’ll react?”

Hunk looked back at her with a concerned look. Did he know? “I’m not sure, Pidge?”

“Ah yes. About the child, actually-” the sound of hissing air interrupted Coran from answering Hunk’s question.

The glass door to the healing pod slid open letting cold mist spilling out. Hunk rushed over to catch Lance and gently help him out of the pod.

The relief in everyone’s faces showed that the heart wrenching moment of waiting was over. They slowly and patiently walked over to Hunk who held Lance upright in a side hug.

Lance had his eyes closed still feeling dazed and not yet fully awake from his long healing process in the pod. After a couple of seconds, Lance’s eyelashes flutter open slowly gathering his surroundings. Upon seeing his friends, Lance gave them all a reassuring smile.

“Hey guys,” Lance’s voice sounded a bit hoarse.

A long breath of relief left everyone's lips.

They slowly swarmed the blue paladin asking him many questions. Are you okay? Do you feel fine? Do you need anything? Then they began expressing just how much they were affected by Lance’s absence and how worried they had been for his well-being. The strong front they had up fell as their tears did. They didn't want to cry in front of Lance and worry him, but they couldn't help how happy they were to have the blue paladin back with them healthy and alive.

But of course, Lance did worry. "Aw guys come on don't cry. There is nothing to cry about."

"What do you mean 'nothing’? Lance you're my best friend. Not only did you save my life. I can never repay you for that," huge tears fell from Hunk's big brown eyes.

"Buddy, I didn't mean it like that," Lance reached up and wiped the tears that rolled down his checks with his thumbs. "What l meant was -"

"That you're a very important member to this team Lance," Shiro declared placing a firm grip on Lance’s free shoulder. He was not going to allow Lance to think otherwise.  
Pidge could only nod furiously to support Shiro's statement as she embraced Lance in a hug. She buried her face into Lance's chest in an attempt to hide and muffle the sobs that escaped her.

This surprised Lance greatly. One he has never seen Pidge cry before. In fact, did she ever show any emotions beside being the confident sarcastic smart-ass genius she was. Two, what happened to make Pidge so upset? Did he make Pidge cry? He didn't know or think that him being hurt a little would have affected them so much. Guess they couldn't resist his charms for a day.

"Pidgeon, please don't cry. I'm okay, see. It was just a scratch. I was only in there for like a day." At that everyone tensed up. The atmosphere turned gloomy and Lance noticed. "Don't be so sad guys. Look I'm fine. Sorry for worry you all."

"Lance," the call of his name made him look up to who said it.

Keith stood in between Shiro and Hunk a step behind them looking a bit troubled. Lance thought it was just Keith struggling in how to comfort him or the others. Or him trying to keep his emotions at bay.

"You were in there for nine days Lance. It wasn't just a scratch. You were shot! You lost so much blood you. . . you nearly died," Keith struggled to finish.

'What?' Lance thought. Did he hear Keith right? He… he almost died. Was that why everyone looked so upset? Even Allura look horrible as if she hasn't slept all day. In fact, they all did. This was much more serious than he thought. God, he made everyone worry so much. He made Pidge and Hunk cry.

“I-I almost died,” Lance tried to digest the information he was told.

Everyone looked hesitate to response back at Lance, who looked lost in thought.

“Yes, but you’re fine now,” Coran spoke up. “All thanks to Keith, here. He brought you back to the castle just in time to place you in a healing pod and save your life.”

Lance looked up at Coran taking in every word he said. Keith saved his life? He looked over to Keith who shuffled a little in his spot looking at the ground trying to avoid the attention he was put on.

The red paladin wasn’t expecting something to crash into him causing him to nearly stumble backwards. So, when he looked up to see what happened not only was he shocked but everyone else was too. Lance had tackled him in a hug, burying his face in the nape of Keith’s neck wrapping his arms tightly around his neck. “Thank you, Keith,” Lance said on the verge of tears. “Thank you for saving my life,” he choked out.

If Keith wasn’t lost on what to do about being hugged he was certainly lost on how to comfort Lance who was now crying.

All the emotions Lance was holding onto at bay came flooding out. He was trying so hard to hold onto his emotions till he was alone but learning he could have lost his life and knowing how much everyone cared deeply about him and Keith saving his life, it was too much for him to hide anymore bursting down the dam. Maybe he was still a little groggy from emerging from the pod his emotions weren’t in check yet.

Keith slowly brought his hands up wrapping them around Lance’s waist closing the gap between them. Then slowly he let his chin rest on Lance right shoulder taking in that Lance was here in his arms, healthy, alive, and finally out of that pod. He let a long breath out he hadn’t realized he had been holding onto the moment they touched. He was fine, Keith repeated in his head. He’s fine.

Everyone came in around the two to join in on the hug. Lance looked up for a moment seeing everyone in peace as they all hugged, eyes closed and a soft smile on their face. He stopped crying and slowly closed his eye burying his face again in the warmth of his savior.

After a long while, everyone began to untangle themselves from the warmth of the group hug.  
Lance didn’t want to move from where he was or anyone else it felt comfortable. Maybe he could ask for some more group hugs later.

“How are you feeling Lance,” Hunk asked.

“I feel better,” the response was muffled by Keith's shoulder.

Hunk chuckled giving Keith a light pat on the back.

Keith was starting to feel a little self-aware. Lance still hadn’t let go and neither had he. They were still hugging in a tight embrace. To be honest, Keith didn’t know if he could stop hugging Lance it just felt so right to have him in his arms.

“I’m glad you feel better. I think we all feel better knowing you’re well now,” Allura said with a gentle smile.

“Are you feeling hungry, Lance,” Hunk asked as a huge smile returned to his sun shining face. “Would you like me to prepare you a meal?”

“I do feel a bit hungry. Maybe I could eat,” Lance said finally letting Keith out of his death grip.

Keith tried to hide the pout fighting his lips. He didn’t want to let Lance go but he really should eat. It has been a while since he last ate. He would just have to deal with the emptiness he felt in his arms for the meantime.

“Well let’s head down to the dining hall then,” Shiro suggested leading the way. “Let’s get Lance the meal he deserves.”

“Are you sure you’re feeling alright Lance,” Pidge asked walking next to him.

“Yeah I am. Thanks for asking Pidgeon.”

She nodded smiling softly up at him missing the nickname he calls her by.

 

“Wow you were hungry,” Hunk said taking away the third empty plate from the table.

“Yeah, I guess I was,” Lance leaned back in his chair letting out a content sigh of being full. “I’ve been a lot hungrier lately. Must be all the training we’ve been doing, just need more fuel I guess.”

“Yeah,” Hunk said biting his lip knowing full well the reason why. He looked up at Shiro and the two alteans standing behind Lance. Should they tell him? Does he even know? How will he react? Especially after what just happened to him.

Shiro nodded knowing what was running in Hunk’s mind. “I guess now is as good a time as any.”

 

Hunk returned from the kitchen leaving behind the dirty dishes.

Everyone sat around the table with Lance at the head of the table. Hunk and Pidge were on either side of his. Shiro sat next to Hunk and across from him the princess who sat next to Coran. Keith sat next to Shiro.

 

“So, Lance, we have something very important to tell you. You see,” Shiro was for a loss of words for the first time. He didn’t know how to approach this situation. Does he just blurt out that he’s pregnant or should he ease into it? The latter seems like a better option, but the question now is how? “Um.”

Lance sat there patiently waiting for Shiro to continue. Wondering what information, they had to share with him?

“I can take it from there black paladin,” Coran jumped in to the rescue.

Shiro let out a sigh of relief and silently thank him.

“Well Lance, while being in the healing pod. The castle ran some tests on you. Upon reviewing the exams, it seems that you are in fact with-”

“Child!” Allura cut him off for revenge from earlier. She clapped her hands togethers happily as she announced the news.

If Lance had been drinking a beverage he would have spat it out.

The rest of the crowd sat there waiting for Lance’s reaction. They didn’t know if they should smile or not. Congratulate him or comfort him. They didn’t want to upset him in anyway so they sat there patiently.

Lance’s face turned white as a sheet.

Upon seeing that everyone knew this was not a happy occasion.

So, it seemed he didn’t know he was pregnant. Which explains a lot. If he knew he might have stopped training with the other, stopped exerting himself and going on mission with them and fighting against Zarkon.

But what if he did know, would he still have formed Voltron? Of course not, he wouldn’t have put his unborn child in jeopardy like that. Lance also put others before him. It was one of Lance’s best trait.

 

They must be kidding right? This was all some sort of prank. A joke just to get back at him, right? He couldn’t pregnant. That’s crazy. He… he was a guy. He was a guy, right? No, he is a guy. That’s not possible. Was it? I mean they were in space, flying huge robot cats, fighting purple aliens. It could be possible. So many thought ran through Lance’s mind it felt like his mind was going to explode.

“I’m pregnant?” Lance’s voice was so small and quiet. If Hunk wasn’t so close to him no one would have caught the question.

“Yes, Lance you are,” Hunk answered him softly and gentle as he possibly could.

“H-how? I’m a guy last time I checked. Males can’t have children. Are you sure?”

“Positive my boy. There is are life forms growing within you,” Coran answered.

“I don’t understand.”

“In one of the scans done on you. It seems a temporary womb was formed within your body where the amniotic sac could stay in place in which the babies can grow.”

“How is that possible?”

“I’m not sure. I haven't seen anything like this. But we can run a few more test to know how and why it formed within your body. For now, the test done were just on you and your babies’ health. We can run the test as soon as possible if you like.”

Lance nodded his head slowly trying to grasp all this information when a sudden realization hit him. Lance sat there quietly staring at the table top motionless letting everything sink in.

“Lance,” Hunk slowly reached out putting his hand on Lance’s arm that were folded across the table in front of him. “Buddy are you okay.”

Lance’s breath hitch at the contact.

“Lance,” Pidge called out worryingly. “Hey.”

Lance’s blue eyes grew wide with the growing realization.  
“Oh god,” Lance shook his head in disbelief. “I almost died. I- the baby would have died. I could have killed them. I hurt them didn’t I. It’s my fault they could have-”

 

Lance’s breathing began to quicken and Shiro seemed to notice first. “Hey Lance calm down. Take deep slow breath, okay. It’s okay.”

Lance clutched the fabric on his chest. He was hyperventilating.

“Lance, breathe,” Allura instructed in a smooth voice. “Breathe.”

Shiro was kneeling next to Lance rubbing small circles on his back. He knew how to ease the pain and gain back control of one’s breathing. He’s been through this himself more than he liked. He didn’t wish someone else to experience this.

A few tears spilled from Lance’s blue eyes trying to listen to everyone. However, it was hard to so because all he could really hear was the sound of his own raspy breathing. He felt like the space around him was crushing him. It was overwhelming, and he just wanted it to stop.

Keith stood up from chair with his fist clenched looking ready to fight anyone who was hurting Lance. If he could he would beat up the air to let Lance breathe easily.

“Come on Lance you can do it,” Hunk encouraged him.

Seeing how everyone did care very much about his gave him the final push to take a deep breath and slow his breathing. Slowly but surely Lance’s breathing began to slow done till he was breathing regularly. Lance had finally stopped panicking and wiped the tear streaks from his bronze cheeks. And everyone seemed to have stopped panicking as well.

 

“Lance none of this was your fault,” Shiro spoke as quietly as he could not to scared him into relapsing again.

“No Lance it isn’t. You didn’t know. No one did. You would have never let them get hurt if you knew. We know you would do anything to protect them,” Hunk reassured his best friend.

“That’s true Lance,” Pidge joined in. “No one blames you.”

“You’re fine. You’re all fine,” Coran proclaimed. “They’re fine as are you, my boy.”

“They’re okay?” Lance said after taking back full control of this breathing.

“Yes Lance,” Shiro reassured him.

A single tear rolled down Lance cheek. It was a happy tear compared to earlier.

“They’re okay.” Lance repeated.

“Yeah buddy they are and so are you. And so is everyone.” Hunk was gently giving his best friend soothing rubs on the back taking over for Shiro.

“How are you doing,” Allura asked with a gentle tone pushed back stray strands of hair clear from Lance damp forehead.

“I-I don’t know. I’m happy that they’re alright but I’m also scared,” the blue paladins voice trembled. He hugged himself in hopes of not only stopping his voice but body as well from trembling with uncertainty of what the future held for him.

“You don’t have to be scared we’re here for you Lance. Just like you have for us,” Allura continued to comfort Lance just like her mother did for her when she was upset by stroking his hair. “You don’t have to worry about anything?”

“But we’re at war isn’t is dangerous to raise a child in an environment like this. I always wanted kids and a big family but not now. I mean. This isn’t the right time to raise a child, especially being a paladin,” Lance pointed out important facts. They were in no good situation to raise a child. Shouldn’t they be upset or worried about the predicament they were in.

“We defeated Zarkon Lance. The war is over,” Keith also pointed out a major deal breaker.

“But-”

“Like Allura said, you don’t have to worry about anything,” Pidge insisted.

“Haggar is still out there,” Lance argued. Everyone had to admit that, that was true. Zarkon’s witch was still somewhere out there a potential threat to them. They weren’t out of the woods just yet.

“We’re close to finding her. We have many good leads on her thanks to the Blade. She’s injured so it leaves her more open and careless. Once we find her and take down any last standing galran soldiers. We’ll be able to go home Lance. Home,” Hunk informed his best friend. Once they were done ensuring peace throughout the universe once again, they would be able to go home. Home! The one thing he and Lance missed the most. They would be able to be with their family again. Lance seem to understand what Hunk was thinking because his eyes shined with hope and excitement.

“But in the meantime, we’ll be here for you. If you need any help or anything at all we’ll be here for you Lance,” Coran gave his support.

“Yes, Lance we’re here for you,” Allura chimed in.

“I can’t believe I’m going to be an uncle,” Hunk almost shriek with so much excitement.

“And I’m going to be an aunt. I can babysit for you. I’m not good with children but I can look stuff up online. I mean how different can they be from my machines,” Pidge pushed her glasses up.

Shiro laughed. “A lot Pidge. A lot”

“Yeah but I mean,” Pidge shrugged her shoulders with a goofy grin. Hunk came over and wrap his arm around her.

“We’ll both babysit,” Hunk said reassuring Lance that his child would be in safe hands one they are born.

Lance laughed.

Everyone stopped for a second and looked up to see Lance smiling once again. He was wiping a tear from his eye with a blinding smile. Everything was so different when he didn’t smile or crack a joke. He jokes sometimes can be annoying or inappropriate at time but. It was as if all life was dull and colorless without the blue paladin’s smile to brighten up the day.

“Thank you,” Lance tried to catch his breath from laughing. “I missed you guys.” Lance looked up wiping any tears left on his bronze skin feeling so much better.

“We all missed you more.”

 

His worries subdued for time being. Everyone was smiling and enjoying the time, even Keith couldn’t help but smile. Lance felt at ease and his worries subdued for the moment.

“Don’t worry Lance. We can even clean out a room and make it a baby room. One preferably near your room, of course. We can decorate it whatever colors you want,” Allura was so excited planning a baby room and sharing ideas with Hunk. Even Pidge suggested ideas about a baby monitor she could build and other useful machinery that could help Lance.

“We’ll have to get a crib.”

“I can program a night light that looks like the stars outside.”

“I can’t wait make them baby food once they’re older. That’ll be so much fun.”

“And also.”

“Baby clothes! Awwww,” All three said in unison.

However, Hunk and Allura turn to look at Pidge with a raised eyebrow.

“What I gotta admit baby clothes are cute. They’re super tiny.”

The other two nodded their heads in agreement.

 

Lance looked at them all as they discussed plans on the baby room. He had a smile on his face as all the initial shock degraded with the reassurance of everyone that it would be okay. He was grateful to have such a supportive group of people in his life. He wouldn’t have known what to do by himself and that scared him. It would be like he was actually all alone in space. No support. No comfort. No help. Abandoned by the people he wanted to consider as family. But here they all were by his side and showing him just how much they cared for him.

His eyes slowly wandered over to Keith, who was staring back at him. Worry emanant in his eyes. They stayed that way for what seems like hours when in reality only seconds passed by.

It seemed like they were having a silent conversation between the two.

‘Are you okay?’

‘Yes, I’m fine.’

‘Are you sure?’

“Yes Keith. Thanks to you.’

A small smile played at Keith lips and it warmed Lance’s heart. It was rare to see him smile or express any other emotion than his emo brooding self. This horrible accident ended up having some positive outcomes to it. The atmosphere between the blue and red paladin shifted completely for better or for worse. But it was not how it was before the fight.

‘There something we have to discuss Keith. About a lot of thing. One of them being about the babies…’

Keith eye widen at that.

Lance was about to continue when another realization hit him. “Babies?” He said out loud this time.

Keith’s expression change from ambivalence to just confused. “What?”

Lance turn to face the orange hair man who was in the middle of an argument with the others talking about something he wanted to put in the baby room but was apparently it was not the best or safest thing to do. His counter argument was that he had in when he was wee lad and so did many alteans when they young. Which they argued back saying the baby wasn’t altean but human. They’re different therefore no.

“Wait Coran. Did you say babies earlier? As in plural. Multiple babies? More than one.”

“Why yes I did.” The older altean twirled his mustache.

“Um, why?”

“What do you mean? Why did I say ‘babies’? Well isn’t it because you’re having twins?”

“Twins!!!” Everyone but Lance and Keith practically yelled shaking the whole castle.

“Yes. I thought I told you all before. It was hard to tell at first, but the second life form had a softer hard beat and was just a bit smaller than the other. So, it was hard to see at first. But after the third scan it was more present. Stronger.”

“I’m having twins. Are they both healthy?”

“Yes. Both doing very well.”

“Is that what you were explaining to me. I’m surprised I didn’t understand what was happening,” Allura’s face scrunched up trying to remember the information.

“T-twins,” Shiro gulped.

A loud thud was heard behind Lance. Hunk had just fainted.

“Hunk!” Allura yelped. Coran checked his pulse. He was fine, he said just out like a light.

“Oh, there goes Hunk,” Pidge exhaled. “Wow. Double the babies. Only you Lance.”

“Only me.” He repeated. This was going to be much more work, Lance thought. He looked down smiling and placed his hand over his flat stomach. “Twins.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah finally.  
> I hope you guys liked it. Excuse any errors. 
> 
> I believe in the next chapter we'll get to know who the daddy is and see how that goes. May be good, may be bad. Who knows? 
> 
> If you liked this chapter or have any suggestions to make. Or to scold me for taking to long. Leave a comment below. 
> 
> I promise I'll try to update quicker. Bye!
> 
> Ps. Season 6 was a rollercoaster ride. Also the tweets about Shiro! And season 7. Bro, I'm dead.


	3. Heartbroken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team bonds some more till the dreaded question Lance hadn't wanted to be asked is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. Didn't have wifi in my new dorm till Thursday.  
> But now the daddy will be revealed!

Hunk groan as he began to gain his consciousness on the floor of the dining room. “Ugh my head hurts. Why, why am I on the floor?” He lifted his head to look around.

“You fainted because Coran announced that Lance was having twins,” Pidge answered.

“Twins!” Hunk squeaked again. His eyes were rolling to the back of his head again till Pidge came over a slapped him twice gently on the face.

“Nope. No. Not happening again. You’re not fainting again,” she said standing over him. She back off placing a hand on her hip as Hunk got back up on his feet massaging his poor cheek.

“Yeah okay. But did you have to slap me in the face?” He pouted.  

“I didn’t even touch you,” she retorted folding her arms.

“Please don’t faint again Hunk, you gave me a fright,” Allura placed her hand on Hunk’s bicep to help steady him as stood upright composing himself.

“Thank you. But I make no promises.”

 

Shiro was enjoying the show till he saw Lance yawn.

“How about we move this to the lounge room. We can all relax on the couches and talk some more there. Only if you’re up for it Lance. You did just come out of the healing pod. If you want some alone time, we won’t hold it against you. In fact, we just want to make sure you’re alright and not pushing yourself too much,” Shiro politely suggested the blue paladin. He just wanted to make sure he was comfortable. If Lance wanted to be alone for a bit and take everything in. Or if he wanted more time with the others longer not wanting to be alone.

 He himself went through those struggles. He sometimes hated being alone. All his negative thoughts would consume his mind and would never leave him alone. They constantly haunted him. Which would lead him to go find someone or busy himself with work to provide as a distraction from all the thoughts. It was nice to enjoy to presence of others, but he also did enjoy some alone time when he wasn’t overpowered with his bad thoughts. He just wanted to make sure Lance didn’t struggle as much as he did, especially now.  

 

“Oh no it’s fine Shiro. I think I could relax more with the others, thank you,” Lance smiled up at him.

“Of course.”

“We could watch a movie. I just finished creating a DVD player and a projector that would allow us to play movies. I was able to get some the second time we snuck into the space mall,” Pidge said smugly pushing her glasses up.  

“Ah there’s my Brainiac Pidgeon. Of course, you would be able to create a DVD and a projector from scratch. You never seize to amaze me,” Lance praised the green paladin.

“Oh, you know. I was just bored and thought I could mess around a bit.”

“Stop being so humble. You’re the brains of the team. Couldn’t get to where we are without you saving our butts once in a while.”

“It’s true Pidge. You’re a valuable member to the team,” Hunk pitched in.

“Okay. Okay. I get it. So, movie or no?”

“Movie!” Everyone yelled in unison.

 

Hunk kindly helped Lance to his feet. He held his arm out for Lance to hold onto and be helped to the lounge room as Allura and Shiro led the way followed by Keith and Coran.  

Pidge slowly caught up to Lance’s side in the hallway trying to find a way to say what was on her mind. “Thank you, Lance.”

“For what?”

“Don’t make me say it,” She whined but reluctantly answered him anyway. “Well for saying those nice things about me. It felt good.”

“Aw Hunk she does have feelings. Here I thought she might have been a robot herself,” Lance came to a stop to look at Pidge with awed eyes. Her soft smile quickly dropped to an annoyed one with no actually hard feelings behind it.

Hunk chuckled. Which only added to her embarrassment. “Ugh this is so embarrassing,” she grumbled trying to hide the blush that crept up to her cheeks.

“No, it’s not. Come here. Group hug everyone,” Lance waved his hand motioning for Pidge to get closer. She buried her face in Lance’s chest as Hunk wrapped them both in his strong arms.

“You know if you weren’t pregnant with twins. I would have kicked your butt,” She lightly shoved her new brother into Hunk’s arms.  

“Well then I gotta thank the twins for saving my butt.”

Pidge could help but laugh. “You’re ridiculous.”

“I can get use to these group hugs.”

“You and me both big guy.”

“Well I wouldn’t mind them once in a while.”

Hunk faked gasped. “She does have a heart.”

“Hunk you’re not pregnant, so I can and will kick your butt,” The smallest of the three wagged her right index finger at the tallest.  

“Ah no. Twins help me!”

“Hunk did you really just ask my unborn twins to save you?” Lance raised an eyebrow at his best friend.

“Yes? Why can’t they save me too?”

“Because they're my babies. They’re gonna grow big and strong to protect their mama. Especially from this she-devil.” Lance pointed to Pidge.

“Ha jokes on you, they’ll be my sidekicks,” She smirked.

Lance faked gasp. “They wouldn’t betray me like that. They’ll be mama’s boy or girl.”

“It’s too late they’re already on the dark side.”

“No. My babies will not join your side. They will be perfect angels.”

“Maybe so. But cookies can be tempting.”

The garrison trio laugh together as they entered the room.

 

“We were wondering if you guys lost your way here. Almost sent Coran after you three,” Shiro spoke up smiling at the trio.

“Oh, sorry we were talking for a bit. Didn’t mean to make you all wait,” Pidge apologized.

“Don’t worry about it. I’m glad you were bonding.”

“I’ll got set everything up then.”

“Would you like some help?” Hunk ask after helping Lance to his seat on the sunken couches.  

“Actually, yeah if you don’t mind. Could you carry the projector?”

 

 

“So how are you feeling?” Allura sat next to Lance.

“Oh um, better actually. Coming out of the pod I felt a bit hazy. After eating and talking a bit, I feel more grounded. It’s just, all this is…” Lance couldn’t form the words of all the thought that ran through his head.

“Is a lot to take in?”

The cuban boy let out a deep sigh. “Yeah. I’m still processing everything. So much has happened. Not just with me but with the Universe. Zarkon is gone and we defeated his empire. Everyone is fine, but I-” Lance trailed off. Allura placed a hand on his knee for support knowing what he was going to say. She gave him a small squeeze to show her support. “I nearly lost my life. Then coming back and knowing I’m expecting not one but two lives. It’s overwhelming.”

“I can’t image how it wouldn’t be. I’m sure anyone in your position would be freaking out.”

“I’m actually surprised I’m not right now. I’m also surprise you didn’t freak out so much when you woke up from a 10,000 year nap to find so much has changed.”

“I guess we’ve all been through so much. But we’ve got each other. Supporting one another. That’s what help me get through all of this. Finally getting peace because I had you all watching my back. And the same applies to you Lance and everyone. We’ve all got each other’s back. We’re here for you and the twins.”

“Thank you Allura,” The princess envelope the boy in front of her in a hug. She rubbed his back in small soothing circle just like her mother had done to her before.   

“I’ll be here whenever you need me okay.”

“Okay,” the blue boy gave a heart-warming smile filled with appreciation.

 

“Are you okay,” Shiro walked up to Keith who was leaning against the walls arms crossed trying hard not to stare at the back of Lance’s head.

“Yeah. Why do you ask?” Keith asked puzzled. He looked over to Shiro who leaned against the wall beside him as well, as he looked over at Pidge and Hunk setting up the equipment.

“Well you’ve been very quiet and distant since we got here. Like right now. Why aren’t you sitting with everyone?”

“I’m just giving them space.”

“I think that’s the last thing anybody wants right now,” Looking at how everyone huddled together in front of the screen of light. “Do you need space? Keith if you want to be alone right now, no one is stopping you. You can just tell everyone you’re not feeling up to a movie night and wish to be alone.”

“But everyone is looking forward to this. They want everyone to be here.”

“Keith, they’ll understand if you want to be alone. You went through a traumatic experience. No one will blame you for wanting some alone time. You’re not being forced to stay. If you want I can tell them for you. I’m sure they’ll understand you-”

“But I do want to be here,” Keith exasperated.

“Then what’s going on. Who are you giving space to?”

“No one.”

“Then…”

“It’s complicated, okay. Can we just drop this?”  

“Alright. If that’s what you want. But if you want to talk about it, I’m here you. You know that right?”

“Yeah. Thanks, Shiro.”

Shiro place his human hand on Keith’s shoulder before replying, “Anytime.”

 

“Shiro, Keith, Coran just came back with space popcorn. Come on and join us the movie is about to begin,” Lance shout over his shoulder to the two.

“We’re going,” Shiro was a couple of steps away from Keith before he turned to ask, “You coming?”

Keith nodded before kicking of the wall to follow behind the tall man.  

 

“It’s one of your favorites,” Pidge announced from his side.

Lance gasp excitedly. “The Little Mermaid! OMG Pidge! What?!”

He wrapped her up in his arms shaking her from left to right. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

“You’re welcome,” she squeezed out, out of breath.

Everyone was enjoying the movie. Coran and Allura were so entranced by the film. Asking questions. Wondering if events in the movie actually happened on earth. Sadly, hunk broke the truth to them telling them that animals did not talk, and mermaids didn’t exist on earth. The alteans looked sad to hear the news

Then to everyone’s surprise Keith spoke up, “Mermaids could be real. We don’t know. They could be hiding just like Mothman is.”

“You’re right Keith. Mermaids could be real. You cryptid freak,” Pidge retorted.

 “Speak for yourself. You’re the one who strongly believes in Bigfoot.”

“Hey! I saw one on my family camping trip. They’re real.”

“Okay. Okay. Sush! Let us hear the movie,” Shiro swatted Keith arm.

 

The garrison trio sang along to almost every song. Especially Under the Sea. Singing at the top of their lungs. Even Shiro joined in. Coran really wanted to join in as well, but he wasn’t familiar with any of the songs. So, he sat back enjoying and memorizing the lyrics for another time.

 The movie came to an end and the atmosphere felt so bliss. The Alteans couldn’t help but give their input of how wonderful the movie was and that they were happy Ariel got her happy ending.  

“She had such a lovely voice,” Allura mentioned.

“Yeah she does. It’s why she’s one of my favorite disney princess,” Lance agreed.

“Ariel’s father, the king, at first was very strict. He reminds me of King Alfor, whom I believe was more understanding than the sea king was. Although, when it came to Allura he was very protective. I can see why he reacted the way he did at first,” Coran’s expression looked longing as he remembered his life in Altea.

“Yeah at the end he tried saving Ariel by giving up the trident. He did care,” Hunk added.

Silence took over the lounge room.

Hunk turned his body to face Lance, who looked at him questionably.

“Lance, who is the father of the twin?”

The world froze. Lance’s world froze.

The once warm atmosphere was now cold and unwelcoming.

He knew this question was bound to be ask sooner or later. He just wished it was later. He was dreading this question so much. As much as, he knew this question would have to be answered not just for everyone to know but, so the father can know as well.

 

“Lance,” Shiro called calmly. “You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.”

Lance looked up into Shiro’s eye. Hesitating whether to answer or not. In the end he knew what he had to do. Lance closed his eye and shook his head lightly. “But I have to. No. I need to.”

“Then there is no rush. Take your time.”

Lance nodded.

 

Hunk took Lance’s hand into his for support.

The cuban boy took a deep breath then exhaling before starting.

“The father is…,” Lance scanned the room for someone in particular. Once his eye landed on the individual it was hard for him to continue. Like the air was sucked out of his lungs. But he pushed through. “Keith.”

 

Everyone gasped except Keith, who closed his eye.

“Wha- How?” Pidge was puzzle. The ‘rivals’? They couldn’t stand each other so how?

“It started the day we got a distress signal from the agápi galaxy. Where it turned out to be an ambush. That rescue mission was such a close call for us. It would turn into a real rescue mission for us instead.”

Everyone nodded following along and remembering that mission that could have ended badly.

“We each partnered of to check on each other for injuries and support to the medical bay. I was partnered of with Keith. Which I thought was just my luck. We, like always, started arguing. It got pretty heated. I don’t recall who made the first move but next thing I knew we were-”

“Alright! I don’t want to know what happened next. TMI!” Pidge yelled covering her ears.

“I was just going to say kissing. But after that, yes, it got more heated and one thing lead to another.” Lance took a pause. Then started up again. “It wasn’t just one time. We would see each other out when we needed some sort of relief. It was a way to release any stress and forget the events of the day. Just to escape for a bit. It was something that only we knew how to help each other with and no one else. A way we could each other cope. And in some weird way we did started to get along and feel less alone. Not to mention we are very hormonal boys, okay.”

“No wonder the two of you seemed to have gotten along and stopped getting at each other's throats,” the green paladin pointed out. “Who knew that you just needed to get laid to let out all that pent up aggression.”

“Pidge.” Shiro warned her in his dad voice. She just shrugged unfazed.

 

“I had- we had no idea this would happen. We’re both males. If we had any clue this could have had happened, then of course we would have done everything we could of to prevent this. It was an accident,” Lance placed both hands protectively over his flat stomach. “Oh! But I don’t regret them. No. Never. They’re a miracle. I just wish it could have happened later than sooner.”

Hunk rubbed up and down Lance’s arm in a soothing motion.

“I never meant to cause any trouble.”

“Oh no, Lance. This may have been a huge surprise but we’re family and we will be here for you, the twins, and Keith,” Allura crouched in front of the blue boy laying a hand on his knee.

 

Lance looked over to Keith. He had distance himself again from the group, arms folded and scowling at the floor.

“Keith,” the cuban boy called for the violet-gray eyes boy’s attention. “This is so crazy right. I never thought this could happen. I understand if you need some time to think about this. I know this was the least of our worries. But I believe we can get through this. Together. It might be difficult at first, but we got each other and everyone here. So, if you need-”

“I don’t need anything! I don’t want any help. And even more so I don’t want to be a father! I don’t want anything to do with you or those babies!”

Everyone was taken aback by loud Keith’s outburst.

Keith stomped out of the room never looking back.

“Keith,” Lance called softly reaching out for him. He stood up to follow him but after his third step his knees gave out.

Shiro quickly caught him in his arms. He gently lowered the both of them to the floor knowing the boy in his arms didn’t have the strength to stand any longer.

Lance clutched the fabric on Shiro’s biceps till his knuckle turned white as he cried his eyes out into his chest. It felt like he was punched in the gut by Keith’s hurtful words. He had expected Keith to shock, scared, confused, or overwhelmed. Not hateful. He hadn’t expected the announcement to go this way.

Keith was a passionate person. He may have very strong feeling about his opinions but not like this. This wasn’t the Keith he knew. This was someone completely different. The emotions in his purple-grey eyes were unreadable.  

The blue-eyed boy thought, no he wished Keith would have been happy about this. Just like he was. But he was wrong. So wrong and it broke his heart. He believed they could have been a happy family.

In the time that he and the red boy had a friends with benefits relationship, Lance had developed feeling of love for him. It seemed as if his feeling would never be reciprocated. Heartbroken by the father of his unborn children.

 

Hearing Lance’s painful cries, Shiro enveloped the boy in a tight embrace whispering words full of love and assurance.

Hunk and Pidge gathered around the two hugging Lance trying to sush him and reassure him that they are there for him.

Allura turned to face Shiro then look back to the door then back to Shiro.

Knowing what the princess was thinking, the black and white haired man nodded.

“I’ll go talk to him. He needs someone,” Allura spoke. Shiro thanked her before she left to follow Keith.

Coran stepped up, “I’ll go bring some warm milk for my boy. He should get some rest. It’s been an eventful day for him. He and the twins should get some rest.”

“That would be great Coran,” Shiro thanked him turning his attention back to the still sobbing cuban boy.

“It’ll be alright, Lance. He just needs some time. Keith has always had a hard with family. Let him have some time to himself to digest everything. You’re okay. We’re here for you. We’re here for the both of you. Okay?”

Lance nodded. He was hiccupping and sniffling but no longer crying.

“Let’s go tuck you in for sleep. Can you stand?”

Lance nodded again.

“Alright up we go,” Shiro took Lance’s right side. While Hunk took his left side. Pidge trailed behind the three worriedly.

 

Hunk helped Lance into his bed and gently tucked in under his covers.

The door to the room slid open to reveal the orange mustache altean. Coran entered the room with a glass of warm milk from Kaltenecker.

“Here you go my boy drink up and talk after you get some well-rested sleep. We can try to resolve these problems tomorrow. But for you need to rest.”

Lance nodded taking the drink and slowly consuming it.

“I’m just worried about Keith. I feel like I should be there for him. Consoling him,” Lance voiced out.

“We get it. You’re a very caring person and it’s why we love and value you. Allura is with him right now. We’ll go ourselves to check up on him as well. Everyone is here for you and him. But you should rest Lance. You have gone through so much today. You should get some sleep, alright,” Shiro reassured him.

Lance laid his head down, he could barely keep his eyes open anymore. He wanted to make sure Keith was fine even though the boy had broken his heart. But he couldn’t help the tiredness over taking him.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm sure you guys had an idea of who it was.  
> A rift has appeared. Will the team be okay? Did Keith mean what he said or is there more behind it? What do you think will happen?  
> Sorry for any errors.  
> Please feel free to tell me how I did. And if y'all enjoyed it or not, or if I need to fix anything. Thank you so much!!!


End file.
